Beautiful For One Night
by ALS24
Summary: 20 yr old Gabriella Montez is forced to go be the new maid for the richest familes in California. Once there her life changes forever. Forced to be their maid she dreams of her Fairytale ending. Will it come true? will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

1

**Chapter 1- The New Maid **

It was the day that 20 yr old Gabriella Montez had been dreading for the past 3 months of summer. She was getting ready to become the new maid for one of the richest Families in northern California. That family was the Bolton Family. Mr. Bolton was an international race horse owner who owed some of the finest race horses from around the world. His wife Mrs. Bolton was a famous actress who had stared in some internationally made films. They had three children Winter (18 yrs. Old) who was a junior at West Chelmsford High School in Northern, Cal she was an aspiring fashion designer and was working towards an apprenticeship at New York Fashion Company in New York. She was one of the popular kids at school. She was 5'9'' with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her sister Samantha was 5'7'' with blue eyes and brown hair. She was 19 yrs. old and was a senior at the same school her sister Winter went to. She was on the dance team at her school and had a scholarship to Julliard up in New York. Then there was Troy. He was a basketball star for the NBA team LA Lakers. He was 5'8'' with a very athletic body, blue eyes and brown hair with blond highlights mixed in between. He was 22 yrs. old and was quickly rising up the ranks as rookie of the year for the NBA. They lived in Northern California in a huge mansion. Like you see in the movies, it was four stories high with a huge barn out back that had a loft on top. In the middle of their huge driveway there was a fountain. With the family hardly home their house was always in need of a maid. That's why Gabriella was heading there. She was hoping to start the summer dance camp up at Julliard but those plans got put on hold after her parents died in a car crash that summer. So, here she was heading to a family to be their maid. She stood at the end of her driveway dressed in her blue jeans, sketcher sneakers with white socks and a white t-shirt that had a picture of a heart on the front. She also wore a light blue hooded sweatshirt. The California sun shone shown down on her and the crisp fall air blew through her black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She blinked back last minute tears from her brown eyes. About a minute later a yellow taxi pulled up into her driveway. Gabriella walked towards the car and got in after putting her bag in the trunk. Off she went to begin a new life. During the ride she looked out her window and took in all the beautiful scenery that passed by. 20 minutes later the taxi drove up a long driveway, Gabriella looked out the window and gasped. "Wow! this place is huge! Just like you see in the movies!" she said in amazement. The taxi came to a complete stop and Gabriella got out with her bag. At that very moment Winter and Samantha Bolton came running out to greet her. "So, you must be our new maid huh?" Winter said with a smirk. "Of course she is, you'll be sleeping in the barn loft." Samantha added pointing Gabriella in the direction of the barn. "Ok." Gabriella said reluctantly. Gabriella walked over to the barn and went inside. She could not help but marvel at how nice the horses looked inside their finely furnished stalls. She also noticed the huge trophy case that held all the trophies and ribbons that they had won in big races. As she continued to walk around the barn she noticed the gold name plates that were attached outside of each stall. Dark Knight, Scarlett Rose, Zeus, and Thunder were just some of the names of the horses that she saw. As she neared the front entrance to the barn she saw to her right a wooden staircase. "That must lead to the loft where I'll be living." Gabriella said to herself. She carefully climbed the staircase and when she reached the top she saw her living quarters. There was a mattress on the floor with an old blue bedspread on it along with a blue and white winter quilt. "Home Sweet Home." She said setting down her bag and pillow near the mattress. The only light that entered the loft came from an old window in the corner that overlooked the rest of the huge plantation. There was also a washroom next door as well where Jewel could freshen up every morning. As Gabriella continued to look around she noticed a huge chore list written on a rather lengthy piece of white paper that was tacked to one of the walls. Walking over Gabriella took it off and looked at it. Every morning she would have to feed and water the horses as well as clean their stalls. She was also responsible for closing the barn up every night. Plus she had to do all the laundry and meal preparation for the family as well as any other housework they would have her to do. Sighing Gabriella placed the list in her back pocket and climbed down the staircase. She came out the front entrance to the barn and locked it with the key that was hanging on a nail just inside the doorway. Gabriella checked her wrist watch it was 1pm which meant that she would soon have to get dinner ready for the family. What a morning it had been! Gabriella continued walking towards the huge Bolton family mansion and used the back entrance that led from the kitchen to the dining room. Once she was inside Gabriella took a look around the kitchen. There were white shelving units everywhere that were filled to the brim with white and blue porcelain dishes. Another shelving unit nearby held all the fine white and gold china that was used for special occasions and holidays. She also noticed a huge cupboard that held all the drinking glasses. In the middle of the kitchen there was a island that had a green granite counter top and it held all the silverware and linen napkins. The last thing she saw was the huge metal sink that was in between the other two counter areas. And then of course there was the dishwasher. She also saw where all the knifes and cutting boards along with pots and pans were stored as well. Just as Gabriella was finishing up looking around the kitchen she heard the front door open and in walked Troy. He was carrying his LA Lakers gym bag and was wearing his purple and gold warm up pants and gold and purple warm up jersey. Gabriella quickly crept out the kitchen door and was almost out of sight when "Hey, you must be the new maid." Gabriella froze in her tracks. Slowly and uneasily she turned around and she slowly looked up and saw Troy kindly smiling at her. "Y-yes I am. My name's Gabriella." She said extending her hand Troy gently took her hand and shook it. "Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you." He said. "You too, now if you'll excuse me I must be getting to my chores." Gabriella said calmly. She started to walk away when Troy grabbed her arm. "It was nice to meet you too Gabriella." He said with a smile. Feeling rather uneasy Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and walked out the front door and towards the barn. As she walked she thought to herself _"why is he being so nice to me? I'm the maid."_ She arrived at the barn and unlocked the door. Stepping inside she could hear the gentle munching of hay by the horses in their stalls. She went over to the downstairs tack room and got a bucket and mop. Taking the mop in one hand and the bucket in another she went over to the sink and filled the bucket up with warm water. Turning off the faucet she walked over to the shelf and grabbed a small package of barn floor cleaner. Tearing it open she poured the contents into the bucket before discarding the package. She took the bucket and rolled it into the open barn area. Then she took her mop and began cleaning the floor one area at a time. As she cleaned she couldn't help but think of her parents that died last summer in a car crash. Silent tears fell from her brown eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She missed them so much. As she continued cleaning the floor she started to sing:

" _I found myself today, oh I found myself and ran away, But something pulled me back, voice of reason I forgot I had. All I know is your not here to say what you always used to say, But it's written in the sky tonight." _

"_So, I won't give up, No I won't break down, sooner then it seems life turns around._

"_And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. _

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe, _

_Cause someone's watching over me." _

Back at the mansion Troy was heading upstairs to shower and change after a long day of practice. On his way up he saw his sister Winter texting one of her friends on her cell. "Hi Troy!" she said real happy. "hey, sis! I see our new maids here." He stated. "yeah she is, and you can't go near her or hang out with her otherwise she's gone." Winter said firmly. "ok." Jayden said going into his room. Closing his door he went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. After his shower he dried off and came out to get some clean clothes from his dresser. As he was changing he could hear faint singing outside. Pulling on his black t-shirt he looked out the window and saw Jewel cleaning the barn. "Wow! She's got a nice voice!" he muttered to himself. After getting dressed he took his dirty LA Lakers uniform out of his purple gym bag that had the LA Lakers logo on the front and walked out of his room. Walking down the marble staircase he saw that his sisters and father were in deep discussion in the living room. Troy walked into the laundry room and put his dirty uniform in the washing machine. Closing the door he looked out the window nearby to see Gabriella still about her chores in the barn. He couldn't help but notice how very nice she had been when they had first introduced themselves. He really wanted to get to know her better that was for sure. Turning away from the window he walked out and after saying a quick hello to his father he headed out to the barn again. "Back again!" Gabriella said rather surprised looking up from locking up Dark Knights stall. "Yeah, I am." Troy said chuckling. "So, what's up?" Gabriella asked walking towards Zeus's stall. "Nothing, just wanted you to know that I heard you singing earlier while I was getting cleaned up after practice, you have a great voice." Troy said with a smile. "Thanks! I was singing "someone's watching over me" from my favorite movie "Raise Your Voice". Gabriella said as she unlocked the paddock and reached for Zeus's feed pail to give him more hey. "Nice choice. Any particular reason why you chose that song?" he asked as she closed Zeus's stall, holding his pail she walked over to the feed room where all the hey was stored for the horses. Taking the wooden scoop in her hand she started to fill his bucket. "Well, if you must know my parents died over the summer in a horrible car accident. I can't help thinking of them. I miss them so much." Gabriella said sadly as she put a scoop full of chopped hey in his bucket. "I'm so sorry Gabriella. That's terrible." Troy said compassionately. "It's ok. Now, you best leave before your sister's come looking for you. I have to finish up here and then go cook your family dinner." Gabriella said walking back to Zeus's stall. "But I don't want to go back. I want to stay here and keep talking to you Gabriella." Troy protested. Gabriella sighed "Ok, but don't blame me if your sisters come looking for you and you get in trouble." "Not planning on it." Troy said. Gabriella continued her barn chores while Troy chatted with her.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Mr. Bolton along with Winter and Samantha were talking in the living room. Mr. Bolton sat in his big leather easy chair and Winter and Samantha were sitting on the couch. "So, Winter I hear that you won a contest at school for aspiring Fashion Designers." Mr. Bolton said with a proud smile. "Yes, I did, It was offered for those seniors who were in our Advanced Fashion Design class at school who were hoping to take their own clothing line to the next level after high school." Winter said smiling. "I entered and on Thursday they announced the winner and I won!" Winter said smiling even brighter. "Congrats sis, that's awesome!" Samantha said reaching over to give her sister a big hug. "Thanks!" Winter replied pulling back. "So, what does the winner get?" Sam inquired. "The winner gets a trip for 5 to New York Fashion week on September 23rd- 24th including round trip airfare, hotel accommodations at the fabulous Hilton Hotel in downtown Manhattan along with VIP passes to the show and after party along with having your line showcased at the show!" Winter said excitedly. "Sounds awesome, we'll make it a point to be there that weekend!" Mr. Bolton said smiling proudly. "I'll go tell mom right now!" Winter said getting up from the couch. Winter pranced out of the room looking for her mother. She found her in her study looking over a script for an upcoming film being made over in Spain.

Back at the barn Troy and Gabriella were still chatting away as she went about her chores. "So, are you a die-hard Lakers fan?" Troy asked "Of course! I practically grew up watching them on TV." Gabriella answered back with a smile as she swept up the last of the dirt on the floor and into a dust pan. "Well, that ought to do it!" Gabriella said standing up with a satisfied look on her face. "I couldn't agree more." Troy chimed in. "Now I have to put these away and then head to the kitchen to make dinner for your family, you should get back to your family, they're probably wondering where you are right now." Gabriella said as she walked away. "But-…" Troy started "No buts, now Get!" Gabriella said waving him off. Sighing, Troy turned around and headed out the front entrance to the barn towards his house. Once inside he could see his family sitting in the living room talking. "Hey guys!" Troy said walking into the room. At that moment his older sister winter stood up and gave Troy a suspicious look. "Where were you?" she asked eyeing her brother up and down. "I was out taking a walk. I needed some air after a long and tiring day of practice." Troy lied hoping his family would not question him further. "Ok then, why don't we give that new maid of ours orders for dinner shall we?" Mrs. Bolton asked standing up and making her way over to the kitchen area where Gabriella was. The rest of the family followed. Gabriella was already in the kitchen getting set up when the family walked in. Mrs. Bolton stepped forward. "I will have chicken parmesan, with a glass of red wine, a side salad with no nuts and low fat blue cheese dressing and garlic bread."Gabriella wrote it down on her small note pad. The next member of the family stepped forward. It was Winter and Samantha. "We will both have Spaghetti and meatballs and make sure the meatballs are made with free range beef got it?" Samantha snapped. Gabriella slowly nodded. Samantha continued, "We would like garlic bread with it and corn on the side with water to drink." She concluded. Turning sharply on her heal she followed her sister out of the kitchen door to join her mother at the dining table. Mr. Bolton was next he ordered his usual steak dinner with white wine. After he left the kitchen Troy stepped up. "And what would you like for dinner?" Gabriella asked without looking up. "I'll have a Hamburger (cooked medium well) with lettuce and tomato, ketchup only please and a ice tea and French fries." Troy said gently while looking at Gabriella. "Ok, I will get to it then." Gabriella was about to turn away when Troy grabbed her arm. "Let me help you Gabriella." He offered looking into Gabriellas tear stained face "No, Troy you'll get in trouble and it's already been a rough day for me." Gabriella said softly as she grabbed a tissue from the counter and blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "Please?" Troy begged. Gabriella sighed and then smiled "ok." she said, "Thank you Gabriella!" Troy replied happily giving Gabriella hug. "But don't blame me if you get in trouble with your family." Gabriella said. "Not planning on it." Troy said. "Alright then, let's get to work." Gabriella said with a smile. As they were preparing dinner Gabriella couldn't help but think about how generous Troy had been to her since she had gotten here. She kept wondering why he had kept being nice to her and why he was willing to go against what his parents had drilled into his head. She would ask him about that later but for now they both had a hungry family to feed. Gabriella went and got the silver serving tray out and started putting the meals on it one at a time careful not to spill anything. She then made her way out the kitchen and to the dining room area where the family was seated. "Here you are." Gabriella said as she carefully set down their plates I front of them. Neither family member said a word of thanks as she made her way around the table which was set with a white lined table cloth, two white candles in individual gold stands stood next to each other in the middle. A nice fake floral arrangement consisting of red roses and baby's breath stood between the two candles that were burning a soft but comforting glow. After serving each family member she walked back into the kitchen with the empty silver tray. Troy was just putting the finishing touches on his burger when she walked in. "Hey Gabriella, you're just in time to help me consume this mouth watering sand-which." Troy said with a grin. "Are you sure about this? "Gabriella asked folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, now come eat with me." Troy said motioning for her to sit across from him, at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen on one of the bar chairs. "Ok." Gabriella said with a grateful smile. She walked over to the island and pulled out one of the bar chairs that was covered with a green cushion. Troy then took a knife from the drawer and cut his burger in half, giving one half to Gabriella and keeping the other half for himself. He pushed his dinner plate into the middle of the island counter so they could both reach it. "Thanks Troy, you really didn't have to do this. Gabriella said as she took another bite of the burger. "No problem, I'm happy to share." Troy said winking at her. Gabriella smiled. As soon as she was done eating her half of the burger she stood up from her chair and took the silver tray in her hands. "Time to go gather the dirty dishes." Gabriella said walking towards the kitchen entrance. "I'll be waiting to help you Gabriella." Troy called after her. Gabriella walked into the dining room and began to gather the dirty china plates and glasses that had been used during the meal. After bringing the dishes back into the kitchen Troy was there as he had promised waiting anxiously to help her out. Gabriella sighed and set the silver tray down on the kitchen sink counter. Troy opened the dishwashing machine door and began loading all the dirty dishes on the plastic racks. After he was done he grabbed the dishwashing soap from the lower cupboard near the sink and poured some into the dispenser. After closing it and turning it on he and Gabriella got to work on cleaning the rest of the dishes. As she was washing she looked over at Troy who was drying a few knifes with a blue dish towel. "Why have you been so nice to me since I've been here?" I mean I'm the maid." Gabriella asked. "Well, I chose to be nice to you because you're a nice girl and I want to be nice to a cool person like yourself." Troy said as he turned to put away the knives. "Yeah, but why?" Gabriella asked while scrubbing a pot. "Because you aren't like other girls, you're nice, you have beautiful eyes and you have a great personality." Troy said leaning against the counter. 15 minutes later the kitchen was all cleaned up and shut down for the night, Gabriella put away Troys towel and after saying goodnight she turned off the kitchen lights and walked out the back entrance way. The sun was just starting to set as Gabriella walked back to the barn hugging her white hooded sweatshirt.

As she walked and took in the crisp air she couldn't help but wonder if this would be the start of her journey to a fairytale ending.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **I am in NO WAY a Lakers fan. Just so everyone knows. I am a die hard CELTICS fan. Yes I am bummed that the boys in green lost the NBA finals. So, enjoy this new chapter and please review! I am anxious to hear your thoughts on this story so far. So, enjoy! –Amy **

Chapter 2- Friends?

The next morning the sun rose over the white puffy clouds, its rays of light shining through the small glass window and into Gabriella's bedroom. Gabriella sat up and stretched while wiping the sleepy sand from her eyes. Today she was back at it again. She climbed out of bed and went over to her suitcase to grab a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt that had a rose on the front of it along with her light purple hooded sweatshirt. It was a brisk morning as Gabriella climbed down the wooden stairwell. She shivered as she felt the cold morning air blow against her arms.

Gabriella padded into the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for another long and tedious day. Closing the door she put her folded clothes on the toilet seat nearby. Turning on the shower she climbed out of her dark blue and white pajamas.

Once she was in the shower she let the warm water run over her body as she washed herself. She shampooed her hair with her vanilla scented shampoo.

She scrubbed her body with soap and water before turning the water off and climbing out. She took her yellow bath towel and dried herself off. Once she was finished she hung up her towel and got dressed. After tying her silver and purple sketcher sneakers she brushed her hair and dried it with her hair dryer. Taking her black and turquoise swirled schrunchie she tied her hair back in a pony tail and shut off the light and walked out.

Gabriella walked over to the far wall in the barn and saw that her chore list was up. Looking it over she sighed. "Same old chores." She said to herself. Gabriella folded the white piece of paper and placed it in her pocket. Sighing, she looked at her watch. It read: 8:45pm. She walked out of the barn and towards the Bolton family mansion. The sunshine was peaking over their roof top like a star on top of a Christmas tree. The autumn leaves were falling on the ground and the crunched underneath her feet while she walked along the stone pathway.

Meanwhile inside the mansion the Bolton family was sitting in the living room watching the morning newscast. "Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence this morning." Mrs. Bolton said looking up at Gabriella with an evil smirk on her face. Samantha and Amber snickered quietly. Gabriella took a deep breath and stood there. "I trust you found your chore list this morning." Mr. Bolton added in looking up from his newspaper. "Yes sir." Gabriella replied nodding to Mr. Bolton. "Good, that will keep you busy and out of our family's way. You are to have nothing to do with our son Troy are we understood?" Mr. Bolton asked directly looking into Gabriella's eyes with a serious look on his face.

"y- yes sir, as you wish." Gabriella replied nervously. "Good now we understand each other." Mrs. Bolton added. "Very well then, BE GONE WITH YOU GIRL!" she barked. Gabriella cringed. _Does she really have to be that cruel? _She wondered as she walked back into the kitchen.

Upstairs Troy groaned as his alarm clock went off. He rolled over in his bed and turned off the alarm. He yawned and stretched before he climbed out of bed. He walked over to his windows and pulled open the purple curtains. He went into the bathroom to take his shower. As he was doing so he couldn't help but think of how great a person Gabriella had been since she had come here. He was anxious to see her again so he could get to know her more. Although he had only met her yesterday she had already made a lasting impression on him.

* * *

After his shower, he dried off and changed into a pair of cargo pants and a white Lakers T-shirt. He tasseled his hair a little with a little hair gel before he stepped out and walked down the marble staircase to the dining room. The rest of his family was in line in the kitchen giving Gabriella their breakfast orders. Troy stepped in the back of the line waiting his turn.

Once his sister Amber was done with her order and she had stepped away Troy stepped forward to give Gabriella his order. "I will have oatmeal with raisins, a glass of orange juice and a bowl of fruit." He said.

Gabriella jotted his order down and looked up at him. "Thank you. It will be right out." She said quietly before turning away to get to work but Troy grabbed her arm. "Would you like some help?" he asked sincerity showing in his eyes. "You can't Troy. You're family made it perfectly clear that I had to stay away from you." She said looking him in the eyes while she was getting ready to make them breakfast.

"Gabriella, I don't care. I've watched how my family's been treating you since you got here yesterday… he began lifting her face up with his fingers to look at him. "It's not fair. You don't deserve one ounce of this at all. I know we just met yesterday and everything but, I want to get to know you better as a friend. You're the most sweetest, caring, and beautiful girl that I have ever met." He added looking into Gabriella's brown eyes that were tearing up with happy tears.

Gabriella smiled. "that's the most sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Troy wiped away her tears with his thumbs gently and continued on. "So, will you please let me help you, regardless of what my family may think?" he asked. "yes, but don't blame me if you get in trouble." Gabriella said taking the oatmeal out of the cupboard. "Not planning on it." Troy replied back.

Back in the dining room the Bolton family was sitting down at their nicely set table. "Well, I am very pleased with how Troy's training camp is going so far with the Lakers." Mr. Bolton commented taking a sip of his hazel nut coffee. "Yes, he is doing very well. I have no doubt that he will win rookie of the year this year." Mrs. Bolton added. Within a matter of minutes Gabriella had all their breakfast meals loaded on the silver serving tray. She thanked Troy for his help and shooed him out of the kitchen so he could join his family.

"Good Morning Troy! Sleep well?" Samantha Bolton asked as her brother sat down next to her. "Yes I did." He replied. "We were just discussing how well training camp is going so far." Mrs. Bolton said looking at Troy who was fidgeting with his cloth napkin. "Yeah, it's going very well. Coach is really putting us through our paces and drills in preparation for this season." Troy said looking at his mom.

Gabriella carefully made her way out of the kitchen with the breakfast tray and slowly made her way around the table giving each family member their meal. Not a word of thanks was said as she made her way around the table. She gave Troy his breakfast and as she stepped away he turned around and mouthed "Thank you" to her.

After the breakfast dishes were cleared and Samantha and Amber had left for school, Gabriella walked back to the barn to begin her chores. She hung the list of chores on a nail nearby and got to work. She walked down to Dark Knights stall and unlocked it. Stepping inside she took his food bucket and filled it with fresh food. Once she was done she took his water pail and walked over to the water faucet and filled it up with fresh water. After that Gabriella mucked out his stall and put in fresh hay. She locked up his stall and moved down to the next horse Scarlett Rose. She was halfway through with Scarlett Rose's stall when she heard footsteps approaching her. She put down her pitchfork and broom and looked up.

Troy was standing in the door way looking at her. "Troy what are you doing here?" she asked slightly embarrassed. "Well, my family is out and about for the day and I thought I could come keep my new friend company." He replied stepping inside the barn. "I see. So, I'm your friend now huh?" she asked teasingly. "Yes you are, we'll be friends forever." He said smiling. "Ok, I'm cool with being your friend." Gabriella said smiling back. "Good." Troy replied.

Gabriella continued on with her chores while she chatted with Troy. The day rolled by quickly as Gabriella went about her barn chores. Around 4pm that afternoon Gabriella finished her chores in the barn. As Gabriella and Troy walked back to the Mansion Troy stopped and took Gabriella's hands in his looking into her brown eyes. "Gabriella, you're a great friend and a wonderful girl and I was wondering if you would like to share a little late night snack under the stars later tonight?" he said earnestly. "I would love too." Gabriella replied smiling. "Ok, I will meet you at the barn at 7pm sharp." Troy said before running off into the house. Gabriella smiled. This was going to definitely be the start of a wonderful friendship. That much she knew. And to her that was the best feeling in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so happy that I got some reviews on my story! **

**Thank you to love sweet and hanaV for their sweet comments! I am happy people are loving my story so far. I really loved reading the reviews. Keep reviewing and reading! ALS23 **

Chapter 3- Under the Stars (Pt 1)

Later that day Gabriella was back at her chores again, cleaning and mucking all the horse stalls along with everything else she had to do. The sun shone brightly that afternoon with the Birds sweetly chirping away in the trees. As she continued sweeping outside of Dark Knights stall Gabriella couldn't help but think of how her morning had gone. She was really grateful that Troy had offered to help her make breakfast for his family with her, but at the same time she felt guilty for having already broken the supposedly "golden rule" that Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had given her. She sighed _doesn't Troy realize that he's breaking the one rule his parents gave me?_ She wondered as she took the dustpan full of dirt and stray straw to the trash can.

After finishing her barn chores she grabbed the barn key that was hanging on a nail near the doorway to the barn and locked it up. Gabriella then walked to the Bolton mansion ready to make them their after school/work snack. _I wish I could escape this gilded cage that holds me captive. This is so not how I expected my summer to turn out, _she thought to herself as she walked along the stone pathway. She took a deep breath and sniffed in some of the cool crisp September air that blew her hair gently while she walked. The already fallen leaves crunched beneath her sketcher sneakers as she walked.

She climbed the stone steps and opened the huge wooden door that led to the huge foyer inside the house. After closing the door Gabriella walked through the double kitchen doors and went to retrieve her writing pad and pencil from the drawer. She glanced at her watch for a quick second and sighed. It was 2:45pm which meant that Samantha and Amber Bolton would be home any minute.

As if on cue, the front door Opened and in walked Samantha and Amber Bolton. They dropped their backpacks and shoes by the door and walked into the living room. 

"GABRIELLA!" Samantha hollered "GABRIELLA! COME HERE NOW!" she barked. Gabriella was already out the door and making her way quickly to the living room. "Yes, Samantha?" she asked quietly when she arrived there. "There you are! How many times, do I have to scream your name!" Samantha vented while glaring at Gabriella. Gabriella just stood there silent unable to say anything. "Now, we would like our after school snack. I would like granny smith apple slices with low fat apple dip. Make sure the slices are evenly cut you hear?" she snapped. Gabriella nodded. "I will have my usual carrot stick, celery sticks and cucumbers with low fat dressing." Amber added arrogantly. "Very well then." Gabriella replied. "NOW BE GONE WITH YOU!" Samantha yelled sharply. Gabriella hastily made her way into the kitchen to get their snacks ready, all the while wiping away a few tears.

10 minutes later the rest of the Bolton family came home. Troy went upstairs to his room to clean up and get ready for his night with Gabriella. He stepped into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Once he was done bathing he stepped out and dried off. He walked across the carpeted floor to his dresser and picked out a pair of jeans and a dark black t-shirt. As he was dressing he heard faint singing coming from downstairs. He smiled. Gabriella was singing. He was looking forward to his date with Gabriella later. He exited his bedroom and walked downstairs. He barely noticed his family who was sitting in the living room chatting about their day.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

_I can almost see it _

_That dream I'm dreaming but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying _

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking _

_Every move I make feels _

_Lost with no direction my faith is shaken _

Troy quietly stepped towards the kitchen doors and looked inside listening intently as she sang.

"wow, she's got a beautiful voice." Troy said to himself as he listened.

When she finished singing he stepped inside.

"Gabriella that was beautiful!" Troy said in amazement as he approached her. Gabriella blushed."You heard me singing huh?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes I did and I enjoyed it very much." He said smiling. Gabriella smiled. "Now, are you looking forward to our little date later?" he asked changing the subject. "Date? Is that what it is?" Gabriella asked wide eyed. "Yeah, Gabriella I want to get to know you better." Troy explained sitting on a bar stool nearby. "That's nice but don't you realize you're breaking the "golden rule" that your parents made?" she asked as she loaded the silver serving tray and left the kitchen.

Troy smiled "Yeah, But I don't care."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey I'm back. **** hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Keep up the reviews. I like reading them. Here's chapter 4! **

Chapter 4- Under The Stars(pt2)

Later that evening after the dinner dishes had been washed and dried, Gabriella made her way to the barn to start her evening barn chores. The sun was just about to set as she walked back along the stone pathway. It had definitely been an eventful summer so far from her point of view. So many things had taken place. To her right now her life was like a page straight out of a fairytale novel. She only hoped that it would have a happy ending.

Gabriella arrived at the Bolton Family Barn and unlocked the huge red wooden door. Stepping inside she immediately went to Dark Knights stall and opened it. She took his water Barrel out and emptied it nearby and then filled it with fresh water. After placing it back in his stall she then went and got Dark Knight some fresh horse food. Once she was done tending to him Gabriella moved on down to Scarlet Rose's stall. As she went to open her stall she noticed out of the corner of her eye on the bulletin board a white piece of paper. Walking over she took a look at it. It read:

Dear Bolton Family Barn, we are excited to inform you that your horse Dark Knight has been invited to participate in this years Churchill Downs race on Sept 10. We are looking forward to seeing you there. Please call us for more information.

Sincerely,

Edward Churchill CEO Churchill Downs Inc.

Gabriella went wide eyed. "WOW! The Churchill downs race! That's the most prestigious race on the planet!" she said amazed. She looked back at Scarlett Rose's stall and smiled. She walked back and tended to her as usual. As she worked she stroked the chesnut stallions mane. "I think Dark Knights going to do great in his race in a few weeks don't you?" she asked the horse. Scarlett looked back at Gabriella and snorted gently before returning to her food. "I was thinking the same thing girl." She said patting the horse on her neck.

She had just finished inside her stall when she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out she flipped it open and noticed she had a text message from Troy. She smiled and opened the message.

_Where are you? We have a date tonight under the stars! __ Troy_

Gabriella smiled and texted him back. _I'm finishing my barn chores! Chillax! I'll be there in a few minutes! Gabs _

She closed her phone and continued working. Around 7pm that evening she was done and had locked the barn up for the night. She walked towards the fountain where she found Troy waiting for her. He carried a picnic basket and a red checkered blanket. "Hey you made it! I was wondering when you'd show up." He said standing up. "Yeah, well I had to finish my chores first. Otherwise your family would yell at me." Gabriella said sighing.

"Ok, enough about my family lets go have our date under the stars." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand in his.

The two walked towards the barn and settled under a nearby oak tree. "I thought we could have it here." Troy said laying down the blanket and basket on the grass. "This is nice. What did you bring?" Gabriella asked. Troy opened the basket. "I brought us some apple cider, fruit salad and some apple slices." He replied assembling the food in front of her.

Gabriella dug into her snack while she chatted away with Troy. "I had plans of going to Julliard this summer." She said taking a sip of her cider Troy looked at her "really? What for?" he asked intrigued. "Dancing. I was scheduled to attend their summer youth dance camp but my parents died and I ended up here." She said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Troy said sincerely while stroking Gabriella's cheek. "It's ok." she replied back with a shrug. Gabriella looked up at the sky admiring all the shiny stars that were on display that night. "Hey look a shooting star!" she said pointing at the sky. "Make a wish." Troy said scooting closer to her. Gabriella closed her eyes and made her wish.

"So, what did you wish for?" He asked. "can't tell you. It won't come true."Gabriella said laughing. "So, when's your first game? Your dad seems proud of how things are going with you at training camp." Gabriella stated while taking a bite of her apple slice. "Yeah, that's all he ever talks about. Our first game is Sept 8 against the Utah Jazz. It's at the Staples Center in downtown LA. My whole family's coming like always and of course my sister is bringing one of her friends from school named Violet." He said while leaning back on his elbows. "That's awesome. Hope your family has fun." She said. "Yeah but you know what would be even more fun?" Gabriella shook her head "If you were there cheering me on." Troy concluded looking in her eyes. Gabriella felt tears coming to her eyes and she smiled.

Troy took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes before asking:"Gabriella, will you come to Opening night with me?" Gabriella could not believe her ears. Troy Bolton was asking her out on a date! A real date! She wiped her tears away and nodded. " I would love to." She said while Troy gave her a hug. "thank you!" he said gratefully. Gabriella smiled. She was going to Opening night at the Staples Center.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. That means a lot to me. I am happy you all love my story so far. Over the weekend I saw Toy Story 3. WOW! What a awesome movie. Made me cry at some parts. Well, for all you twilight fans Eclipse comes out in exactly4 days. I hear Breaking Dawn is coming out Nov 2011. Ok, enough of that here's chapter 5. Enjoy! Review!**

CHAPTER 5- OPENING NIGHT(pt1)

The next few weeks flew by quicker than Troy could comprehend, and before he knew it September 10th rolled around and it was time for Opening night. Practice at the Staples Center in the weeks leading up to it had been intense. Coach Jackson had made it a point to let his team know that they had to be mentally ready and physically prepared for their first game of the season.

After practice that afternoon Assistant coach Dave Matthews took the silver whistle that was hanging around his neck and put it to his lips. After blowing a shrill whistle through it he dropped it and addressed the team. "Ok boys, nice work today, I'm proud of you. Bring It in and take a knee." He instructed. Troy handed his basketball to one of the ball boys nearby and jogged over to where his teammates were.

"Ok, as I said earlier, nice job today. You all put in 110% effort and I was happy for that. Tonight's our first game. Were playing Utah. I have our regular season schedules here in my hand for you all to take home. The games at 7 tonight so be here early for warm ups. Oh, and one more thing, tonight after the game I am hosting a party at my house in Beverly hills to help celebrate the start of what I hope will be a championship season." He added.

"Any other questions?" he asked scanning over the group. "No? ok then see you tonight!" he concluded. Troy got up and walked with the rest of his teammates to the locker room to shower and go home. "I don't know about you man, but I'm pumped about tonight's game." Troy's teammate Kobe Bryant commented, as Troy washed himself down with soap and water in the shower. "Yeah, it's going to be one heck of a game tonight that's for sure." Troy commented turning off the water and drying himself off. "Hey, I heard all the big name sports magazine reporters and sports networks are going to be here tonight." Commented Jordan Farmar who's locker was right next to Troy's.

"Yeah, well I'm looking forward to the After Party afterwards myself." Troy added as he pulled on his jeans and navy blue t-shirt. "Oh really! Are you bringing a date?" Kobe Bryant asked nudging Troy in the shoulder. "Yeah, and I can't wait for you to meet her." Troy replied back while tying his shoes. "So, what's her name?" Jordan asked. "That will have to wait until tonight my friend." Troy said grabbing his gym bag and car keys. His teammates shook their heads.

Troy walked outside towards his silver corvette and hopped in. He really wanted Gabriella to be there at the After Party. He wanted to spend more time with her regardless of the fact that she was his family's maid. As he drove home he thought of how he was going to get Gabriella there. "That's it! I'll ask my friend Chad Danforth!" He exclaimed. He dug out his phone and texted his friend and teammate a message.

_Hey man. Need your help 2-night. Need u 2 help get my date Gabriella to the After party. I have the VIP access passes for the game that you'll need. Thanks! –Troy_

He shut his phone and a few minutes later his phone vibrated…

_Will do! Won't be playing tonight because of my broken wrist. Doc says 6-8 weeks. __ oh well. I will work my magic. –Chad_

Troy smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He said smacking his steering wheel.

Back home the rest of the Bolton family was busy getting ready for Troy's game. They had Gabriella running around like never before helping them with their hair and makeup as well as getting dressed. Gabriella was tired but kept going. "I can't wait to see my friend Violet!" Samantha squealed happily, as Gabriella did her makeup. "Yeah, just like old times!" Mrs. Bolton added. "I am most looking forward to the after party myself. Maybe we can somehow entice Troy into hanging out with Violet" Amber added smirking. Gabriella felt tears coming into her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She really wanted to go and have a night of fun. But it was useless trying to think otherwise.

After Troy came home and had dressed for the game. He gathered his after party clothes and game gear and put them into his gym bag. His family was waiting for him when he got downstairs. "Now we will be home at midnight and we expect our beds to be turned down and our bed clothes ready." Mrs. Bolton said walking out the door. Gabriella nodded. "come now kids! We have a game to go watch!" Mr. Bolton said ushering his family out of their home. They climbed into the limo and were gone. As they left she noticed Troy had rolled down one of the windows. He stuck his head out and gave Gabriella a look of longing and love. His eyes met hers and he waved to her. Gabriella sighed and went back into the house

Gabriella walked into Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Silent tears fell from her face and she started to sing:

_Who am I_

_A girl you hardly know_

_And though we've met just once _

_Not very long ago_

_I never believed in what my eyes could see_

_And I forgot to believe in me. _

_I once was told _

_No matter how I tried_

_A prince would never love _

_The girl I am inside. _

_But I forgot to believe in me. _

_Is a princess really different from a peasant girl _

_When our hearts break we shed the same tears. _

_But all that wishing and hoping just wasn't meant to be_

_All because I did not believe in me_

_I used to dream and wish with all my heart _

_That I'd find my one true love _

_And make a brand new start_

_For a chance at happiness_

_I did not believe in me._

All of a sudden there was a knock on the balcony door.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I decided not to keep my faithful readers waiting any longer. Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Opening night (pt2)

Gabriella stood up and walked over to the balcony door and opened it. There stood Chad Danforth. He was wearing a black suit coat with a white button down shirt and black dress shoes. On his left arm there was a blue cast. "Hi! I'm Chad. I'm here to help you get to the game and after party." He said smiling. "You are?" she asked shocked. "Yes I am. I have your dress here for you. Now let me in and let's get you ready." He said. Gabriella opened the door wider for him and he stepped inside.

Chad ushered Gabriella over to where Mrs. Bolton's makeup drawer was and sat her down on the plush stool. "Ok. take this garment bag and change into the dress. Once done, I will help you do your makeup." He instructed. Gabriella smiled. She pranced into the bathroom and opened the bag. It revealed a white cocktail dress that flared at the knees. It was strapless and had a set of white heels with it. Gabriella gasped at how pretty it was. This was definitely a night she was not going to forget.

20 minutes later Gabriella was ushered down the stairs with Chad and led outside to the limo that was waiting for her. "Ok, now you need to be back at midnight." He said "I understand. Thanks Chad." Gabriella said gratefully. "You're welcome. You deserve it. Have fun." He said shutting the door.

Back at the Staples Center the game was just wrapping up. It had been a close one and in the end the Lakers pulled it out. After Troy was done showering up he took his gym bag and rushed out of the locker room. The rest of his teammates shook their heads and laughed "Someone's in a hurry tonight!" Jordan Farmar commented to his teammate Lamar. "Yeah, you think?" he replied.

Troy arrived at his assistant Coach's mansion ready for a party dressed in a navy blue suit. The mansion was alive with people and music and lights everywhere. People were mingling at the bar nearby and others were talking and dancing to the music that was coming from DJ Mystic who was spinning his turntables. Troy was approached by Mr. Mathews. "Troy you made it! Nice to see you!" he said patting Troy on the back. "Thanks you sure know how to throw a party." He said as he walked away towards the other guests. "Only the best my friend. Only the best!" he said. Troy stood there anxiously waiting for Gabriella to arrive. His family was over near one of the corners talking to the Churchill family. Violet was making flirty faces at Troy and it was making him sick to his stomach.

As if on cue the whole room went quiet just like a page out of a fairytale novel. Troy turned and his eyes went wide and he smiled. There standing by the grandfather clock near the front door in a stunning

white cocktail dress and heels stood none other than Gabriella. Troy was speechless. Gabriella walked towards Troy with people starring and whispering. "You made it!" he smiled as he took her hand. Gabriella blushed "yeah I did thanks to Chad." "Well, I'm glad you're here. Would you like to dance?" I go request a song for us. Stay there." Troy instructed. Troy walked over to DJ Mystic's table. "Hey, can you play "As Beautiful as you" by, Wayne Brady and Jim Brickman?" he asked.

"Sure no problem, who's the lucky lady?" he asked "Oh, she's just a friend." Troy replied. "Ok. Have fun!" Mystic said. Troy walked back towards Gabriella and took her hand in his and walked towards the middle of the dance floor. The lights dimmed and Troy drew Gabriella closer to him. "I had this song requested for us." He said smiling at her.

_From the moment I saw you_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes_

_There was something about you _

_I knew, I knew_

_That you were once in a lifetime_

_A treasure near impossible to find_

_And I know how lucky I am to have you_

_Now I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you. _

_Holding you in my arms _

_No one else's fit so perfectly _

_I could dance forever with you, with you_

_And at the stroke of midnight_

_Please forgive me if I can't let go_

_Cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella on my own_

_Cause I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars _

_I've seen a few _

_But I've never seen anything _

_As Beautiful as you._

Gabriella smiled and wiped away a few stray tears. "This songs beautiful." She said. "Just like you." Troy replied dreamily. They continued to dance until the song ended. The audience clapped and they bowed before walking off. Troy led Gabriella to the beverage table. "Now what would you like to drink?" he asked. "I will have a ginger ale please." Gabriella said "Your wish is my command my lady." Troy said with a flourish. Gabriella giggled. "Now would you care to take a stroll with me out back in the gardens?" he asked taking her hand in his. Gabriella nodded.

Troy led Gabriella out back to the Gardens. Gabriella was amazed at how nice they all looked all lit up. "So, how was the game?" she asked "It was good. I won it for you." He said smiling. Gabriella blushed. They continued walking around until they came to a bench. They sat down and Troy spoke up. "I'm so glad you came. The party was such a drag until you came." He said holding her hand and kissing it. Troy moved closer to Gabriella and leaned in. Gabriella did the same until…

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

Gabriella pulled back in fright and stood up. "I'm sorry I've got to go." She said running off. Troy stood up as well and ran after her. "GABRIELLA WAIT! WAIT!" he hollered into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: got great feedback on my last couple chapters! Love the reviews! Keep it up! **

**Here's chapter 7! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7- Aftermath**

"GABRIELLA! WAIT! WAIT! COME BACK!" Troy desperately yelled into the night. He ran across the stone pathway towards the house where all the rest of the party guests were still mingling. They all turned around in confusion as Troy ran through the house. He frantically looked everywhere for his Cinderella. He caught a glimpse of a girl in a white dress running off in the distance. He ran off to the right pushing past girls and other guests. He made it outside the house and out to the driveway. "GABRIELLA! COME BACK!" He yelled as he fell to his knees. It was no use. Gabriella had disappeared.

He sat there with his head in his hands. And started to sing:

An empty street and empty house, a hole inside my heart

I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller

I wonder how

I wonder why

I wonder where they are

The days we had

The songs we sang together oh yeah

And oh, my love

I'm holding on forever

Reaching for a love that seems so far

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the sky's are blue

To see you once again

My love

Overseas and coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

Where he fields are green to see you once again

My love

I try to read I go to work

I'm laughing with my friends

But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking

I wonder how

I wonder why

I wonder where they are

The days we had the songs we sang together oh yeah

And oh my love

I'm holding on forever

Reaching for a love that seems so far

So I say a little prayer and hope my dreams will take me there

Where the sky's are blue

To see you once again my love

Overseas and coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

Where the fields are green to see you once again

My love!

At that moment the sky began clouding up and rain began to pelt against the ground.

Troy stood up and sighed. He was about to walk away when he saw something white on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up. It was Gabriella's shoe. Troy smiled. At least she had left some memory behind. Troy held it close to him and smiled. At that moment Amber, Samantha and the rest of his family came running outside. "Troy! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Samantha said. "You're all wet! Let's go home!" Mr. Bolton said after looking his son over. Troy nodded and walked off with his family. "By the way, who's shoe is that?" Amber asked looking at the shoe in Troy's hand. "NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Troy said agitated. "Ok, chill! No need to get all mad." Amber said.

Around 12pm Gabriella reached the barn out of breath from running. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing she had made it back in time. She went inside the barn and climbed into bed.

The next morning Troy was up early. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella and the romantic night that they had shared last night. The shoe that Gabriella had left behind was sitting on his nightstand. He reached over and took the white stiletto shoe off of his wooden nightstand and sat up in bed. He held it in his hands admiring how beautiful and flawless it looked. He sighed. He had to see her again. He looked over at his clock which read 8:45am.

He had the day off from practice and his next game wasn't until November 22. He showered and changed into a pair of cargo pants and Lakers t-shirt.

He walked downstairs and saw that the rest of his family had already left for school and work for the day. He saw that his mother had already posted Gabriella's chore list. It just wasn't fair. _Gabriella doesn't deserve this treatment. I can't believe my family treats her like this. I mean I'm practically falling in love with her and my family has no idea._ Troy thought to himself. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the basket. He then stepped outside and walked along the stone pathway towards the barn. Gabriella was up and working around the barn doing her chores. "Morning Beautiful stranger!" troy said smiling as he stepped near Gabriella. Gabriella blushed "Morning! What can I do for you this fine day?" she asked while sweeping the barn floor. "Well, I couldn't stop thinking about our night last night." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand in his. "I had a good time." She replied.

"So did I. You dropped your shoe on the way out. And I would like to spend more time with you." Troy replied. "Troy you know what you're family would think if they saw you with me." Gabriella said sighing sadly. "I realize that and I don't care. You don't deserve this! I'm sick of the way my family is treating you!" Troy said frustrated. "So am I but still, you need to follow your parents orders and stay away from me!" she said as tears pricked her eyes. Troy took Gabriella's hands and pulled her closer to him and leaned his forehead against hers. "Call me crazy, but I'm not going to! You're the most wonderful, beautiful girl that I have ever met and I want to spend more time with you. Regardless of what my parents think or say." Troy replied. Gabriella sighed. "It's not worth it Troy." "Yes it is!" he protested. "you're worth it Ella! You mean everything to me!" Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist. "Gabriella will you be my secret girlfriend?" he asked nuzzling his nose against hers. Gabriella gasped. "Yes! More than anything!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Troy twirled her around in the air happiness pouring through him. This was definitely the start of Gabriella's fairytale.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here I am with Chapter 8! Thanks Redhigheels27 for your suggestion. I appreciated it. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed my story. I appreciate any tips or suggestions that you may have. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 8- Almost Caught

The next morning Gabriella awoke to hear rain pelting against her window. Thunder lightly boomed outside in the dark, cloudy sky. Gabriella rubbed her tired eyes and sat up and smiled. Yesterday had been a dream come true for her. She finally took a chance on love and she had never felt happier. She stood up and stretched before walking down the wooden staircase to the bathroom to wash up. As she was bathing she couldn't help but think of how much her life had changed within the past few months.

She still couldn't believe that Troy Bolton basketball star of the LA Lakers was her boyfriend. It all seemed like a dream to her. She kept pinching herself to make sure it was all real.

After Gabriella dried off she changed into a pair of dark tan cargo pants and a red t-shirt that had a sunflower on the front. She tied her black curly hair back with her red hair tie and slipped on her silver and light blue sketcher sneakers.

Gabriella then climbed down the wooden staircase and walked outside and into the steady rain fall that was pelting the ground softly. Gabriella ran as swiftly as she could into the Bolton mansion so she could get going on their breakfast.

She unlocked the back door that led to the kitchen and dried herself off with a old towel that was hanging on a hook nearby.

"Ok, here we go. Round two!" Gabriella said to herself taking a deep breath.

Gabriella took her note pad and pencil out of the desk drawer nearby and stood there waiting for the Bolton family to come place their orders.

Upstairs Troy was busy bustling around his room looking for an outfit for the day. He was grinning from ear to ear as he ran around his room. He was so happy and ecstatic that Gabriella and him were together. He was glad that Gabriella had decided to take a chance on their relationship. After 10 minutes of rummaging through his drawers he settled on a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black t-shirt that had the Lakers logo on the front. His purple gym bag was sitting next to his door all packed and ready. He scooped up his bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The rest of the family was sitting in the living room watching Good Morning America like every morning while Mr. Bolton went over the schedule for the week.

"Morning!" Troy replied as he walked into the living room and sat down on the red velvet couch next to his sisters.

"Morning Troy! You seem to be in an awfully good mood today." Mrs. Bolton observed.

"Yeah I am. Why?" Troy asked frowning

"Oh, I've noticed how chipper you've been these past few weeks. All you've done is talk non stop about this special friend that you have." His father added putting down his newspaper.

"And that's a problem because?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow.

"well, you're father and I along with your sisters have been talking and we decided that it's time for you to hang out with some of Samantha and Amber's friends." Mrs. Bolton stated.

Troy looked at his parents like they were crazy. He could not believe what he had just heard. They wanted him to do what? hang out with friends of Samantha and Violet? How could they? He already had a girlfriend. The last thing he needed was for them to do was to mess around in his personal life. There was no way he was going to go along with what his parents told him.

Troy sat there with a angry look on his face as his parents continued.

"We are traveling to New York City this weekend for New York Fashion week and to attend the after party at Club Indigo and we think It would be nice for you to hang with the Churchill girls. After all they're people like us." Mr. Bolton stated looking at his son firmly.

"Ok, enough of that lets go order our breakfast. That receded girl Gabriella better be there." Samantha fumed while walking towards the kitchen.

Troy was at his wits end with his family. Not only were they interfering with his personal life but they were also forcing him to hang out with the stuck up Churchill girls this weekend. Seriously could it get any worse.

The only thing that was going to make him feel better was if Gabriella came with him.

His sisters were just finishing placing their orders when he walked in. Gabriella looked up at him waiting patiently for him to give her his order.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" she asked her pencil hovering over her pad of paper.

" I would like a bowl of Oatmeal with raspberries in it. and a glass of orange juice please." Troy replied calmly despite the fact that anger towards his family was still running through his veins.

"Very well then." Gabriella said walking away.

Troy looked over his shoulder to make sure his family was out of hearing range before he gently took Gabriella's arm.

"Let me help you." He said his blue eyes begging.

Gabriella sighed. "Troy your family….." she began before Troy interrupted her.

"Forget my family! Their making plans for me to hang out with the snobby Churchill girls this weekend! Do you have any idea how un-fun that's going to be?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Gabriella shrugged. "I heard your mother this morning Troy. Maybe it's better if we just….."

Troy cut in "No, Forget what my mother said Ella, you're my girlfriend now and I want to keep it that way. You're the only girl I want in my life." He said caressing her cheek.

Gabriella looked up and Troy continued. "My family is heading to New York City this weekend for Fashion week and I want you to come with me. I plan on spending the entire time with you at the after party. So, will you come?" he asked hopeful.

Gabriella thought it over for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"I would love to Troy but.. what If we get caught?" she asked

"Don't worry about that Ella. You're my Cinderella and my weekends going to be devoted to you and me." He said kissing her cheek.

Gabriella sighed. "Ok." she said smiling.

Troy hugged her. "thank you! You have no idea how much you mean to me Ella."

Once breakfast was done Gabriella collected the dirty dishes and brought them in the kitchen. Troy was already waiting for her. He kissed her cheek.

"Troy, we need to get these dishes done." Gabriella said while trying to dodge troy.

Troy pinned Gabriella against the kitchen counter and was about to lean in to kiss her when the slight squeek of the kitchen door sounded…


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: greetings! ALS23 here! Thanks so much for all my wonderful reviews. I am happy you all are liking my story so far. Now, in case you all are wondering, the songs I've used in my story so far are:**

**Hilary Duff- Someone's watching over me**

**Miley Cyrus- the climb**

**Jim Brickman and Wayne Brady- As beautiful as you**

**Westlife- My love **

**For the rest of the story you will have to wait and see what songs I use. **

**Redhighheels27 I am happy you have died and gone to Cinderella/hsm heaven! **

**Ok, here is chapter 9**

Chapter 9- Bleeding Love

Troy leaned in and was about to kiss Gabriella when they heard the sound of the kitchen door squeak open….

Frightened Gabriella tried to pull back but Troy pulled her to him not caring if they got caught. It was his choice who he wanted to be with that much was true. Pulling Gabriella closer to him he leaned in further until their lips joined in a passionate kiss that was full of love. Shaking nervously Gabriella kissed back all the while closing her eyes.

After they pulled back Troy heard someone gasp behind him. Gabriella began getting nervous and slowly turned around with Troy wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist.

There standing in the doorway of the kitchen red faced with eyes blazing with fury and anger was none other than Troy's sister Samantha. She had her arms folded across her chest and her hazel eyes blazed with anger and she glared at her brother and Gabriella.

Gabriella gulped.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" Samantha barked at Troy.

Troy's blood began to boil and his eyes began to cloud with anger as he too glared at his sister.

"Samantha it's none of your beeswax so will you PLEASE GIVE IT A REST?" He said sternly.

"OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSSINESS! I JUST CAUGHT YOU SUCKING THE LIPS OFF OUR MAID! HOW COULD YOU?" Samantha barked at her brother.

"SO WHAT! WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? AND WHY SHOULD I CARE!" Troy screamed at his sister. This was turning into the ultimate brother/ sister feud in Gabriella's mind. Gabriella sat quietly on one of the bar stools as the argument continued.

"FOR ONE SIMPLE REASON THAT YOU CAN'T SEEM TO GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD… SHE'S THE MAID!" Samantha yelled back at her brother.

"SO WHAT SAMANTHA! SO WHAT! I DON'T CARE! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER AND THERE'S NOT A SINGLE THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Troy replied slamming his fist into the granite countertop, before he continued.

"YOU KNOW I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO REACT THIS WAY! I JUST KNEW IT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M TIERD OF THE WAY YOU AND THE REST OF THIS FAMILY HAVE BEEN TREATING GABRIELLA SINCE SHE CAME HERE LAST SUMMER!" Troy said as he continued to scream at his sister.

Samantha continued to glare angrily at her brother."YOU THINK THERE'S NOT A SINGLE THING I CAN DO ABOUT YOU AND GABRIELLA!" she hollered.

Troy moved closer to his sister until their foreheads were touching. They glared into each other's eyes before Samantha spoke up "Watch me! You either end it with her or I will tell the whole world at the West Chelmsford Senior High Christmas Ball in December about you two." she hissed before turning on her heel and stalking out of the kitchen slamming the door shut.

Troy took a couple deep breaths letting all the anger that he had felt against his sister drain him. He walked back to where Gabriella was sitting and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Wow, that was some argument that you and your sister had." She commented after a brief pause.

"Yeah, it was." Troy said hugging her close. After a few more minutes Troy began to sing:

closed off from love I didn't need the pain

once or twice was enough and it was in vain

time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen

But something happened for the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground found something true and

Everyone's lookin round thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep Bleeding

Keep, Keep Bleeding love

I keep bleeding

Keep, keep Bleeding love

Oooh you cut me open…

Troy finished singing and took Gabriella's hands in his. "I'm not letting you go Ella. You mean too much to me. I'm not going to stop fighting for our love." Troy said leaning his forehead against hers.

The whole time Gabriella had tears pricking her eyes. "I-I'm not going to either! I love you Troy!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"I love you too Ella and I would love it if you would come to New York Fashion week with my family this weekend." He said pecking her lips.

"I would love to come. But you do know Chad will have to work his magic again." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, But it'll be worth it." Troy said dreamily.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for your sweet review! Glad all my readers are enjoying this story. Anyway, here's chapter 10! **** Review! **

Chapter 10-Battlefield

The rain softly pelted on the window panes of Troy's bedroom that cold autumn Friday morning. Troy rolled over and turned off the alarm on his clock which hadn't even gone off yet. He rolled over onto his back and stared out the window the overlooked the barn.

The argument that he had gone on the day before with his sister Samantha still rang in his head. He was still angry with her at how she had nosed her way into his personal life. What was worse was she had given him an ultimatum. Gabriella or his secret about them being together would get exposed. _Why did she have to do that to me? Seriously! _He thought to himself. He pulled off the blankets and climbed out of bed. Walking over to the window he sat down on his window ledge and looked outside at the pouring rain. He had exactly 24 hours to make up his mind and it was killing him inside. He figured that Gabriella was just as torn up inside as he was about the whole situation.

Sighing he walked into his master bathroom that was attached to his room and took a shower. 10 minutes later after he had dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a white t-shirt he walked downstairs to the kitchen. The rest of his family had already left early to go shopping for outfits for Fashion Week. Samantha and Amber were excited as was expected. Mrs. Bolton was excited too and made it clear that she wanted her daughters to shine.

Troy decided to stay behind until later when the limo would come and get him. His family was spending the entire day in New York City. Shopping around and seeing the sights. They were coming back around 5pm that day to pick Troy up and then spend the night in NYC before going to the show the next day. There was an after party afterwards that Troy was hoping Gabriella would attend.

Troy walked into the kitchen and saw his girlfriend Gabriella standing there cleaning up the dishes from earlier that morning. Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Good Morning my Beautiful Cinderella." He murmured into her ear smiling.

"Good Morning my Prince Charming!" Gabriella said turning around in his arms.

"So, that was some argument you got into with your sister." Gabriella said sitting down on one of the stools.

"Yeah, she gave me a choice." Troy said taking Gabriella's hands in his.

"The choice was to either end it with you or have our relationship publicized in front of the entire student body at the West Chelmsford Senior High Christmas Ball in three months." He explained.

"I see. I just don't want what we have to end Troy. I really don't. I don't think I could live without you." Gabriella said tears pricking her eyes.

"I feel the same way Ella which is why after thinking it over this morning I've decided that I'm going to not end it with you. I don't care what my sister does. You mean to much to me Ella. Plus I was wondering if you would come to New York Fashion week with me this weekend." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"YES!" Gabriella squealed jumping into his arms and wrapping hers around his neck.

"Thank you! I love you so much Ella!" Troy replied pecking her on the lips.

Gabriella sat back down on the stool and looked up at Troy. "Now what would you like me to make you for breakfast?" she asked taking out her note pad and pencil.

Troy placed his hand on top stopping her from writing. "You are not cooking a thing today my love. I will cook a delicious breakfast for you. So, sit down and I will get to work."

Gabriella sat back and watched as Troy bustled around the kitchen making Gabriella her meal. 15 minutes later he set down her plate of a veggie omelet, wheat toast, bacon and Orange juice.

"Thanks! This looks delicious!" Gabriella said as she started to dig into her meal.

After breakfast Troy cleaned up the dirty dishes and then headed off to his room to pack for the trip to New York.

Meanwhile in the barn Gabriella was about her chores as usual. She had the barn portable radio on as she swept the floors and tended to the horses. The rain was falling steadily outside as she worked. Suddenly her favorite song came on and she started to sing:

Don't try and explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute its love

And suddenly it's like a battlefield (ohhh)

One word turns into a

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down.

My worlds not that when you don't

I

I'm not here without a shield

Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no these times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we got to fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a

Battlefield

A Battlefield(Oh Oh)

A battlefield

Why does love always feel like….

Gabriella continued to sing as she cleaned around the barn. She was glad that things with her and Troy had not ended. She was most excited about the New York Fashion week that she would hopefully be going to later that day. She smiled. Yeah, She was definitely living her fairytale. And it was all about to get even better.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Happy Independence Day! sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. I've been one busy girl these past few days with work and all. Anyway, spent quality time with my little sister yesterday. We went to the movies! Saw Karate Kid and loved it! **

**Thanks for your sweet comments and reviews. I really enjoy reading them. So, hope everyone is having a good 4****th****! Here's Chapter 11! **

**Chapter 11- The Big Apple(pt 1)**

_As troy hugged Gabriella he smiled. Yeah, this was all going to be worth it. _

Later that day as Troy had predicted his family made their "triumphant" return home from a long and exciting day in the Big Apple. Gabriella opened the huge wooden and stain glass front door for them. Samantha and Amber immediately handed Gabriella all of their huge shopping bags and coats while parading past her like she didn't even exists.

The pile of bags and coats was so big that Gabriella could hardly see over them. She stumbled back a few steps before she regained her balance.

"We had such a lovely time in New York. We hit some of the biggest outlet stores around." Amber commented taking a seat on the living room couch.

"I agree. We got some fabulous clothes and this weekends going to be one for the record books right Troy?" Samantha asked as her brother stepped into the living room.

"Yeah." Troy said with a fake smile. He sat down on the leather chair and sighed as he had to bear the fact of listening to his sisters and family banter on about the upcoming weekend.

"I have no doubt that you girls will be the talk of the after party once this little affair is done." Mrs. Bolton replied proudly.

"I couldn't agree more. Plus we also have to mention that our son is a rising NBA star." Mr. Bolton added.

Troy groaned. Did his dad seriously always have to talk about basketball? It was starting to get on his nerves.

Meanwhile Gabriella was busy hanging up all the coats that the family had tossed on her. The coat closet was jammed with so many coats and other winter accessories. Gabriella's arms were starting to hurt from all the lifting she was doing. She bent down and was about to pick up Mr. Bolton's heavy tan overcoat when she felt a hand on her wrist.

She looked up and saw Troy standing over her. "Here let me help you." He said gently taking the coat in his hands.

Gabriella smiled. "thanks for your help Troy." She said standing back up.

"No problem and sorry about my families endless banter about this weekend." Troy said apologetically.

"that's ok. they seem pretty excited. I mean who wouldn't be. It's pretty much the most glamorous event ever in the big apple." Gabriella stated.

"That's true. I want you there at the after party more than anything!" Troy insisted looking into Gabriella's brown eyes.

"I would love to but it's going to take a miracle to get me there." She said walking away.

The weekend came and the hustle and bustle around the Bolton household was endless. Gabriella was beginning to doubt herself as to weather or not she would even make it to the after party in New York. But she hadn't given up yet.

"GABRIELLA, come do our hair and makeup NOW!" Samantha barked.

"Right away miss." Gabriella said hustling up the stairs to the bedrooms.

After two hours of doing hair and makeup the Bolton sisters and mother were ready. They twirled one last time in front of the mirror before leaving. Mrs. Bolton smiled. She was wearing a turquoise cocktail dress that flared at the knees. Mr. Bolton was dressed in a tan suit with a light blue shirt. Troy was dressed in a black suit with a white button down shirt and black dress shoes.

The limo was waiting outside for the Bolton family and they all got in. Once the door was shut they took off. Gabriella sadly walked back inside. The cold September rain was still steadily falling outside and nighttime was beginning to set in. Gabriella watched outside as the limo drove down the driveway. The window got rolled down and she saw Troy stick his head out and look back at her longingly. He waved and then pulled his head back inside.

Gabriella locked the front door and was just about to walk upstairs when she saw a mysterious package outside the stairwell.

Walking over she picked it up and read the note that was attached to it. It read:

Hey gabriella, yes this is chad. : ) Troy texted me earlier this morning and told me that he wanted you at the after party for New York Fashion week at Club indigo. No way you're missing it. you deserve this no matter what people say. Its bad enough with what you went through last summer. So, take this garment bag and have a wonderful time. The rest is taken care of. You're staying at the Ramada Grand Hotel in Manhattan on sterling st. I will meet you there. Your VIP pass is in there too. I already took an extra set of clothes for you. See you there!

Your fairy god friend,

Chad.

Gabriella unzipped the black garment bag and gasped. Inside was the most stunning white and silver cocktail dress that she had ever seen. She was really going to feel special tonight. She deserved it. Smiling Gabriella began to sing as she walked up the stairs.

There was a time

When I packed my dreams away

Living in a shell

Hiding from myself

There was a time

When I was so afraid

Thought id reach the end

Baby that was then

But I am made of more than my yesterday

This is my now

And I am breathing in the moment

As I look around

I can't believe the love I see

My fears behind me

Gone are the shadows and doubt

That was then this is my now.

I had to decide

Was I gonna play it safe

Or look somewhere deep inside

Try to turn the tide

And find the strength to take that step of faith

This is my now

And I am breathing in the moment

As I look around

I can't believe the love I see

My fears behind me

Gone are the shadows and doubt

That was then this is my now

And I have the courage like never before

Yeah

Settled for less

But im ready for more

Ready for more.

This is my now

And I am breathing in the moment

As I look around

I can't believe the love I see

My fears behind me

Gone are the shadows and doubt

That was then this is my now

This is my now.

This is my now.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I am extremely sorry for the long wait. My life is crazy with working and all. Thank you to my faithful readers for their patience. Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

Chapter 12- The Big Apple Pt 2

Gabriella walked up the marble staircase with the black garment bag in hand. She smiled. She was actually going to one of the most glamorous events ever to take place in New York.

So many fashion designers and some of the worlds most famous models would be there. It was going to be quite a party.

Gabriella finished slipping into her white and silver cocktail dress and shoes. After putting on some red lip balm she looked over herself once more and then walked out.

She walked down the marble staircase and opened the huge stained glass door to see that the sleek, black limo had arrived for her. The driver got out and tipped his hat to her as he opened the door. Gabriella climbed inside and sat down on the plush leather seats. She was in for the night of her life.

Meanwhile in New York City thousands of fashion designers and models had arrived. It was a circus with security guards everywhere directing people as well as the traffic. The light September rain fell softly as people made their way inside Radio City Music Hall. Photographers and some of the world's top fashion magazine representatives were there. Camera flashes continued to go off as the designers posed. The limo carrying the Bolton family arrived promptly and like the divas they were Samantha and Amber prepared themselves for their so called "grand entrance". "Look at all these people!" Amber exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so excited!" Samantha squealed while she did one last check of her hair and dress.

Troy groaned "Is this really necessary? I mean come on is a grand entrance really needed?" he asked looking at his family like they had two heads.

Amber scoffed at her brother "duh, of course it is. This is like the biggest event of the year. And Samantha and I have to outshine everyone." She said smirking.

Troy rolled his eyes. His sisters were definitely divas. It never ended.

"Ok enough chit chat. Lets go enjoy ourselves!" Mr. Bolton said as the door opened.

The limo carrying Gabriella was 10 minutes away from New York. Traffic had already started to back up due to fashion week taking place. "I'm going to have to get off at this exit here miss. It's a short cut and we'll get there in less time." The driver said apologetically.

"That's ok." Gabriella said smiling. The limo driver pulled off the highway and five minutes later they had arrived at Fashion week. "Here's your VIP pass for the after party and fashion show." The driver said handing it to her.

Gabriella placed it around her neck. "Remember be back out front by midnight." He said. "Chad's orders!" he said winking.

Gabriella nodded and opened the door. She stepped outside and calmly walked the red carpet that was set out. As she did the entire media went quiet. Never had they seen such a lovely and mysterious person. Gabriella kept her focus and continued walking inside. She immediately was directed to her seat and sat down.

The Bolton family found their seats and just as Troy sat down his eye caught sight of Gabriella. He was stunned. She looked like a angel. He smiled and took his seat. During the entire show his sight never left Gabriella. He even ignored constant questions from his family.

After the show was finished the Bolton family made their way to club Indigo for the after party. Music, dancing and food were on the list for entertainment. Even their friends the Churchill's would be there. Samantha was hoping to hook her brother up with their daughter Violet. Troy only wanted one girl and that was Gabriella. His Cinderella.

Club Indigo was hoping with music when Gabriella arrived. She got out and made her way inside. Everyone went quiet. Murmurs of "who is she?" and "where did she come from?" could be heard as she walked through the crowd. Troy spotted her and smiled. He walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"May I have this dance?" he asked "Why of course you may." Gabriella replied smiling.

Troy motioned for Gabriella to stay put as he walked over to the DJ table where DJ mystic was spinning some tunes on his turn tables. His wife DJ Angel was standing next to him.

"Hey mystic, can you play "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys?" Troy asked

"Yeah sure man, no problem, who's the lucky girl?" he asked smiling at Troy.

"Oh she's just a friend that's all." Troy said blushing. "Alright no worries!" Mystic replied.

Troy smiled and walked back to Gabriella. Back at the DJ table Mystic grabbed his mike. "Ok,ok, everyone we have a very special request for LA Laker guard Troy Bolton and his friend." He said smiling and gesturing towards him.

Once done with his speech he played the song.

Oh yeah

Don't pretend your sorry

I know you're not

You know you've got the power

To make me weak inside.

And girl you leave me breathless

But its ok

Cause you are my survival

Now hear me say

I can't imagine life without your love

And even forever don't seem like long enough

Everytime I breathe to take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby, I can't help it

You keep me drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

Baby I can't help it

You keep me drowning in your love

As they danced Gabriella couldn't help but feel how lucky she thought she was. Her life was unfolding like a fairytale and to her that was all she wanted. "Nice choice of song." She commented. "Thanks, anything for my love." Troy said murmuring in her ear.

When the song ended Troy led her to one of the back VIP tables and sat down on the red plush couches. Troy sat close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The party continued to happen as guests danced and talked the evening away. Every so often Troy's sisters and parents cast suspicious looks his way which were ignored.

As soon as another song was starting to play the club clock rang. It was midnight!

"Oh my gosh! I've got to go!" Gabriella said panicking as she got up. Troy stood up to and touched her arm. "please don't go!" he begged.

Gabriella wrenched from his grasp and ran out of the club and into the night. Troy ran after her. "COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!" he called after her.

He ran outside and sighed. She was gone. He was about to walk inside when he saw something white out of the corner of his eye. It was one of Gabriella's shoes. He smiled.

At least she had left a memory of what he had lost that night.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: sorry for the long wait. Thank you to my wonderful readers. I enjoy reading all your reviews. You guys are the greatest! My life has been busy these past few weeks. I recently celebrated my 24th birthday! Yea! Well, here is chapter 13.

**Chapter 13- If I let you Go**

Troy picked up the white stiletto shoe and held it in his hand. He looked off into the distance and sighed. She had escaped him again. She had taken off into the nigh leaving him behind. Troy looked down at the shoe and smiled. It had been a fun night. At that precise moment as if by magic the sky began to darken and rain came down softly.

Troy stood up and a sad look came over his face. She had slipped away once again. Sighing he began to sing:

Day after day

Time has a way

And I just can't get you off my mind.

Nobody knows that I hide it inside

I keep on searching but I can't find

The courage to show

To letting you know.

I've never felt so much love before.

But if I let you go

I will never know

What my life would be holding you close to me.

Will I ever see you smiling back at me

How will I know

If I let you go

Night after night

I hear myself say

Why can't this feeling just fade away.

There's no one like you

You speak to my heart

It's such a shame were worlds apart.

And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out

But if I let you go I will never know

What my life would be holding you close to me.

Will I ever see you smiling back at me.

How will I know

If I let you go.

At that moment rushed footsteps were heard behind him. Troy turned around to see his family running to him holding an umbrella. "There you are! You've ignored us the whole night!" Samantha scolded her brother. "Well, too bad. I was having fun with a friend of mine." Troy said scoffing. "Well, It wouldn't have killed you to have spent at least 5 minutes with your loving family!" Amber accused glaring at Troy. Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. _Actually it would have. _He thought to himself. "Ok, enough already, my feet hurt and we need to head back to the hotel so we can head home tomorrow." Mr. Bolton stated walking up to them. "Good Idea dad. Good Idea." Troy said sarcastically.

Back at the hotel Chad and Gabriella ran up the escalator to their room. "Glad I made it back in time." Gabriella said breathlessly as she ran alongside Chad. "Me too! Who knows what they would have done to you if you had stayed longer." He commented.

A few minutes later they made it back into their room. Gabriella changed out of her gown and Chad put it away. After getting into her Pajama's she climbed into her bed and fell asleep. Chad finished changing into basketball shorts and a t-shirt and smiled. He had worked his magic once again. He turned off the light sent Troy a quick text and fell asleep.

Back in the Bolton family hotel room Troy kept tossing and turning. He had trouble falling asleep thanks to thoughts of Gabriella filing his mind. The rest of his family was sleeping soundly. Troy put his arms behind his head and sighed. This was definitely had been a weekend he was never going to forget. And once he was home he just hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with anymore drama.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the long wait. My life is busy. I thank you all for your reviews. I enjoy reading them. Now, I have a question for you guys. Do you guys want a sequel to this story? Yes or No. would anyone like to do the sequel to this story with me? If so, PLEASE message me! Enjoy Chapter 14

Chapter 14- I Still Believe 

The next morning, Gabriella was up with the sun anxious to get home after a memorable weekend. She was happy that she had gotten to spend time with Troy but was also nervous at the same time as to if the family would ever find out. Gabriella stretched and yawned before climbing out of bed. She padded across the carpet floor and into the bathroom to wash up.

After dressing in a pair of dark washed jeans and a lavender sweatshirt with her sketchers sneakers she quietly stepped into Chad's room. Chad was just finishing tying his shoes when she walked in. "Morning Gabs!" He said smiling. "Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"All packed and ready to head home?" he asked standing up. Gabriella nodded.

"Then let's go." Chad replied with a wink. He picked up Gabriella's suitcase and they headed out the door towards the elevator. "I'm glad you had fun this weekend." He commented nudging Gabriella in the shoulder. "I am too." She said smiling. "I couldn't help but notice how the family kept giving you dirty looks. That's just not right." Chad said. " You don't need any more drama." He said giving her a hug. Gabriella smiled. Maybe things were turning out for the better after all.

Back at the Bolton's hotel room Troy was busy packing while his sisters were taking an eternity in the bathroom. He could not wait to get home. He just wanted to see Gabriella again and spend time with her. Troy sat down on his bed and sighed while twiddling his thumbs. Finally after 20 minutes his sisters came out and the family headed downstairs to the lobby to check out and head home. "Finally, you're done! Let's go!" Troy said rolling his eyes in frustration. "What's eating him?" His father asked while the family walked out. "Beat's me dad!" Amber replied shrugging her shoulders.

3 hours later the sleek, black, shiny limo that drove the Bolton Family came to a stop in front of their house. Tired and anxious to go relax Troy quickly climbed out and ran inside without a word. "Don't forget to give Gabriella the laundry!" his mother called after him.

But Troy didn't hear her. He scampered upstairs and walked into his room and fell back on his bed. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard faint singing… it was Gabriella. She was outside tending the horses stables.

"Somehow I know I will find a way

To a brighter day in the sun

Somewhere I know that he waits for me

Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling

I know that my heart can't be wrong.

Cause I still believe in destiny

That you and I were meant to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

Cause I still believe, believe in love

Na na na na na na

Na na na Na na na

I know what's real cannot be denied

Although it may hide for a while

With just one touch

Love can calm your fears

Turning all your tears into smiles

Its such a wondrous feeling

I know that my heart can't be wrong….

Love can make miracles change everything

Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing

Love is forever when you fall

It's the greatest power of all… ALLLL…..

Cause I still believe, believe in love….

Troy smiled as he leaned against the window frame and listened.

This was all meant to be that was for sure.

He just hoped his family would realize it soon.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! My life is so busy with work and all. Anyway, here is Chapter 15! Enjoy!

**Chapter 15- Making A Stand**

That night as the Bolton family ate their dinner, Troy kept toying with his food. His mind was definitely on another planet. So much had happened the past weekend and all he wanted to do was for all the drama to end. He sighed and placed his fork down and glanced over towards the kitchen where Gabriella was bustling around. He smiled. All he wanted to do was be with her. To him it seemed like his life was playing out like the classic Shakespeare tale Romeo and Juliet.

His family was in deep conversation about basketball and the upcoming holiday dance at his sisters school. He zoned their conversation out and stood up without being noticed.

Slowly he walked into the backyard and sat down on one of the stone benches.

He had so many thoughts racing through his head and he wanted answers. As he sat there his mind raced through what had been a memorable past 10 months. 10 minutes later he walked back inside to the kitchen where Gabriella was working and kissed her neck in greeting. "Hi beautiful." He murmured while holding her close. Gabriella giggled. "Hello Troy, what brings you here?" she asked looking into his blue crystal eyes.

"Well.. first of all I couldn't stop thinking about the fun weekend we had in New York and secondly, I just want to spend time with my girl." He concluded smiling

"Sounds good to me." Gabriella said kissing him and rubbing his shoulders. "So, I heard earlier while I was serving your family dinner that your sisters have a holiday ball coming up at school." She said while getting the desert dishes out and assembled.

"Yeah, that's all they've been talking about for the past month and a half."Troy replied rubbing the back of his neck. Gabriella laughed.

"And I want you to come with me. It's time I make a stand about who I am in love with and who I chose to be with." Troy stated.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked nervously, "Yes I am sure." Troy replied.

Meanwhile back in the dining room the rest of the Bolton family was in deep conversation. "Where did Troy run off to all of a sudden?" his father asked looking around. "I'm here dad. Just went out to get some air." Troy said sitting back down. "Ok, we were worried about you." His mother chimed in. yeah right, since when did you start caring? Troy wondered.

"Anyway, we were discussing the Christmas ball next month." His mother stated. "Yeah, can't wait." Troy said.

He couldn't wait to finally make a stand with Gabriella.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for being so patient! My life is busy and I appreciate all the reviews from my faithful readers. Ok, enough chit chat. Here's Chapter 16.

Chapter 16- Holiday Ball

Before Troy knew it the cold winter weather arrived. Snow had begun to cover the ground and the holiday spirit was in the air. His two sisters Samantha and Amber had been endlessly chatting away for the past two months about their schools upcoming holiday dance and it was starting to drive Troy crazy. Ok, sure he was excited about the fact that Gabriella was going to be there, but at the same time he was not happy about how his sisters kept insisting that he go out with one of the Churchill girls.

Anyway, the holiday spirit was definitely in the air from what Troy could see and tell. His family had worked Gabriella endlessly decorating the house, ordering catering services for their upcoming holiday parties. It never ended. Gabriella, to no avail listened as they pranced around the house giggling in glee over their plans.

As for Troy, well he could only watch with sadness as Gabriella was hustled around the house while his sisters and mother barked orders at her.

Saturday came and Samantha and Amber headed off to New York City for some last minute shopping for the holiday ball that night. Meanwhile, Gabriella was busy in the kitchen putting gold napkin rings around deep red cloth napkins. Troy was coming down the stairs after getting dressed and packing his gym bag for the Lakers upcoming game next week. He glanced in the kitchen and saw Gabriella at working. His heart sank as he watched her.

Troy put down his gym bag and walked into the kitchen. "Hi Gabi, you can stop doing that now. You've been working non-stop for the past three days. The least you can do is take a break." He said gently rubbing her shoulder. Gabriella sighed. "You know, as much as I would love to, I can't." she said sadly.

Troy took the napkins out of her hands and set them aside. Taking her by the hand he led her upstairs to his parents room where her dress was waiting. Gabriella gasped. It was a strapless white and silver holiday ball gown with a silver tiara to match. She smiled as Troy handed it to her. Gabriella stepped into the dressing room and slipped on her gown. When she was done she stepped out and admired her reflection. She turned around to Troy but saw that he had gone. He had left a note on the bed saying that he would meet her there.

The Ramada Marriot Grand Hotel was alive with the holiday spirit as guests mingled and ate food. The entire student body from Samantha and Ambers school was there. Troy was busy nervously pacing back and forth. His friend Chad walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Calm down Troy, She will be here." Meanwhile the sleek black limo pulled up to the hotel entrance, Gabriella climbed out and smiled. This definitely felt like a fairytale. She slowly walked inside and walked towards the ballroom. Her heart was pounding. This was the night she would be revealed to his family and friends. She walked slowly around the corner and waited at the doorway. Taking a deep breath Gabriella walked in while the song "As Beautiful as You" was playing.

Troy who was standing in a nearby corner turned and his jaw dropped. "Troy, who are you looking at?" his sister Samantha asked suspiciously. "Only the most beautiful girl, in the entire world…." Troy said still in a trance. Gabriella walked into the room and made her way over to where Troy stood. "Gabriella…. He breathed "you look stunning!" Troy said with a huge smile on his face. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor nearby where once again they danced to "As Beautiful As You"

"You are so beautiful tonight." Troy said as he twirled her around on the floor. "Thanks! You look handsome yourself." Gabriella said looking into his eyes. As they continued to dance Troy's eyes never left Gabriella. Gabriella glanced over at his family who continued giving him suspicious looks as they chatted with the Churchill family. The Churchill girls continued to give Troy flirtatious looks but he ignored them. Tonight belonged to him and Gabriella. No one else.

"You know, I have plans to reveal you to the entire world tonight. I want them to know who my Cinderella is." Troy said beaming. "These past few days have been so perfect since I met you." Troy said as they waltzed.

Gabriella was about to say something when the music stopped and their school principal Mr. Davis got up to say a few words before the awards presentation started.

"Um.. excuse me Mr. Davis.. but I would like to say something here if I may." Troy said walking up to the stage. "Be my guest!" He replied proudly. "Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella whispered nervously as Troy dragged her along with him. "Standing up for us." He replied. Once they both were on stage,Troy took the microphone and began. "This past summer my family hired a new maid to work for us. She came and I had never seen such a beautiful woman in my life. I fell in love with her the second I saw her and I'm not letting her go. She's my everything and my world. My family treated her badly and that made me mad. Now, I bet you all are wondering who this beautiful stranger is. Her name is Gabriella Montez and shes my Cinderella." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand as she stood nervously beside him.

At that very instant His mother stood up from her seat her eyes blazing with anger and fury. "HOW DARE YOU!" she thundered at her son. "HOW COULD YOU? WE TOLD YOU NOT TO DATE HER AND YOU DISOBEYED ME TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" she said her voice steaming with anger

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TROY!" his father said jumping into the conversation. "WE KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU!" he said seething.

Gabriella was about to run off the stage tears streaming down her face but Troy held her close determined not to let his family win.

"YOU'RE WRONG! ALL OF YOU! YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT BUT YOU DON'T!" Troy screamed at his parents. His two sisters who were standing beside their parents glared at him. The whole room was silent as this duel erupted in front of them. "GABRIELLA IS MY CHOICE. ASHES AND RAGS COULD NEVER HIDE THE TRUE BEAUTY THAT LIES BENEATH!" "ANYONE WITH HALF A BRAIN WOULD KNOW THAT!" Troy thundered back.

"THAT'S IT TROY! SHE'S GONE! OFF TO WORK FOR ANOTHER FAMILY THANKS TO YOUR MISTAKE!" his mother screeched fist clenched and red faced.

Sad, upset and heartbroken Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and ran out of the ballroom in tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her fairytale had come crashing down in front of her, and she felt like there was nothing she could do about it. it was over. Or so it seemed.

After the shouting match ended Troy stalked out of the room running and searched for Gabriella but she was nowhere to be found.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17- AFTERMATH**

Gabriella continued running outside the hotel in the parking lot. Her hair blowing in the wind as she ran and the winter wind blowing on her skin as a gentle snow fall fell. Her heart was broken, torn and hurt. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she ran towards the limo that had brought her.

A few miles behind her, Troy was running across the pavement his feet pounding the ground as he ran into the night. "GABRIELLA!" he called after her. "GABRIELLLLLAAAA!" he hollered as he ran towards her. Gabriella finally gave up and crumpled to a heap on the ground.

Troy reached her in a matter of seconds and hugged her tight. Kissing her head.

"Gabriella, don't go, please. I know you're hurt by what happened back there and I'm sorry." He said sadness laced in his voice. Gabriella lifted her tear stained face and looked at Troy. "Hurt? More like humiliated!" she said sobbing into his shoulder. "Face it Troy, my fairytale's over. It's done." She said sadly. Wiping her eyes she stood up and dusted herself off. Troy stood up instantaneously too and took her arm. "No, that's where you're wrong." Troy said before crashing his lips onto hers. Gabriella tried to pull back but Troy held her in place. Once they separated Gabriella wiped her lips and at that very moment the rest of Troy's family came running out. Anger infused in their faces.

Not knowing what else to do, Gabriella began to sing

_I don't wanna talk about things I've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards _

_And that's what you've done too_

_There's nothing more to say _

_No more ace to play _

_The winner takes it all _

_The loser left standing tall _

_Beside the victory _

_That's her destiny _

_I was in your arms _

_Thinking I belonged there _

_But I was such a fool _

_Playing by the rules _

_The god's may throw the dice _

_Their minds as cold as ice _

_While someone way down here _

_Loses someone dear _

_I don't wanna talk _

_Because it makes me feel sad _

_But now I understand _

_Hey, you've come to shake my hand _

Gabriella's song drew to a close as more tears began running down her face. "Thanks to your family it's over Troy and I hope their happy." She said before turning on her heel and running towards the limo. Troy just stood there motionless, heartbroken and at a loss for words. He felt like his whole world had come crashing down on him all at once, like a piece of him had fallen away.

He turned and glared at his family, hurt, betrayed and angry. His family had taken the last straw with him. His family just stood there as if nothing had happened. Like it had all been a bad dream. Finally his mother spoke up. "Well.. that was eventful." She said dusting her clothes.

"Yeah, and I hope you're happy!" Troy hissed. "I hope you're happy!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the Reviews. I am so happy all of you are enjoying this story. Now you all are probably thinking that Troy's family will never lighten up on him and keep him from Gabriella forever by sending her away forever right? read chapter 18 and find out. **

**CHAPTER 18- Wouldn't Change a Thing **

(Troy's POV)

I glared once more at my family before I turned on my heel and walked away. I had had enough. Enough of them taking away things that mattered most to me. Gabriella had walked away from me thanks to them and that made my blood boil. I just kept walking towards the limo that had brought me to the event. Some night this had turned into. I could see Gabriella off in the distance being driven away into the night. I could see that her face was still tear stained. I walked along the stone path way to where the limo was parked when I heard footsteps behind me.

"What do you want now?" I said angrily as I turned around figuring it was my mother or father coming back to hassle me with another unnecessary lecture. I was surprised to see that it was my sister Amber. I could tell she had been running because she was out of breath and huffing and puffing. She stood there for another minute or so before she spoke. I looked at her surprised. "What are you doing here?" I asked irritated "Haven't you done enough damage already?" I asked suspiciously. What she said next surprised me. "Troy, I can't blame you for being angry for what happened tonight. It's not fair and was very much uncalled for." She began _darn right it was uncalled for. _Troy thought. "Anyway, I didn't come here to yell at you." She continued

"Then what did you come here for then?" I asked.

Amber took a deep breath and started to sing..

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away _

_And I don't how to get there_

_It's like all he wants to do is to chill out _

_Makes me want to pull all my hair out _

_Like he doesn't even care _

_You, me were face to face but we don't see eye to eye. _

_Were fire and rain_

_You can drive me insane _

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_Were venus and mars _

_Were like different stars. _

_You're the harmony to every song she sings _

_And I wouldn't change a thing. _

I stood there stunned at my sister continued to sing. I couldn't believe she was actually standing here in front of me apologizing. It was so unlike her. As she continued I noticed that tears were starting to come down her face. When she finished she walked closer to me and gave me a hug.

When she let go she stood in front of me and spoke again. " Troy, I know that never in a million years you thought I would say something like this but after what happened tonight I just want to say I'm sorry! I'm sorry Troy!" Amber said. "I'm sorry for everything this family put you through when Gabriella came here last summer. I owe you a big apology and that's what I'm here to do. How could I not have seen the true love that was between you two. It was plain as day and I chose to ignore it. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will. Do you forgive me?" Amber asked teary eyed. Wow. My sister was actually sorry. I was flabbergasted.

Taking a deep breath I pulled my sister close as she continued to cry. "I forgive you." I told her. "Really?" she asked slightly smiling "Yes I do, everyone deserves second chances in life no matter how many mistakes they make." Troy said. "Thanks bro. means a lot." Amber said wiping her eyes and blowing her nose with her pink hankie. "Hey, just know this if there's one family member whose going to apologize it's me. It may not be from any of the other members but it's me." Amber said smiling.

"Ok, enough about me bro, go get your Juliet back. I know the family is going to ship her off to work for our other friends the Evans family, so.. go get her!" Amber said patting her brother on the shoulder. Troy smiled. "I will!" and ran off.


	19. Chapter 19

hello my faithful readers, I apologize a million times for keeping you all waiting. i've been extremely busy with work, spending time with my boyfriend and of course special olympics. i am extremely busy this summer and I hope you all enjoy this final chapter to my story "Beautiful for One Night." I know you all are anxious to see how it ends so….. here you go! :)

Chapter 19- A Happy Ending

The next morning, Gabriella woke up with a heavy heart like she had last summer when she was going to work for the bolton family. She smiled and sighed while she looked out her attic window. At least it had been fun while it lasted she thought as she zipped her suitcase shut.

wiping the few stray tears from her eyes she picked her suitcase up and with one last look walked gently down the stairs. today it would all begin again. Another happy ending gone wrong or so she thought.

Gabriella made her way outside to the driveway where the Bolton family's limo was waiting to take her to her new home. The Evans family. As she walked closer she saw that the entire family had gathered outside. Samantha, Mr and Mrs. Bolton had smug looks on their faces and showed no remorse. "You brought this on yourself you know." Samantha sneered at Gabriella. "You have no one to blame except yourself for this mess." Mrs. Bolton added smugly. "This is all for the best Gabriella, all for the best." Mr. Bolton concluded. All gabriella could do was nod while she hung her head low.

The limo driver opened the trunk and placed her bag inside. then he made his way to the limo door and opened it. Gabriella took one last look at the bolton mansion and silently said "goodbye troy." She was just about to step inside when…. "GABRIELLA WAIT! WAIT!" could be heard in the distance. she turned her head and saw Troy bolton running towards her wearing a pair of white sneakers, blue jeans and a lakers t-shirt. his eyes full of love and want.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Bolton demanded as troy arrived out of breath.

"Gabriella, please don't go i know my family put you through a lot this summer and all but i enjoyed the time i spent with you and I just can't let you go. I fell in love with you the second i met you. You're the most amazing person i have ever met and you have a heart of gold, unlike my family. Amber came to me last night and apologized for all she had done. she said that if one family member was gonna apologize it was gonna be her. Gabriella i love you and please don't go. I can't bear to have you leave and go work for another family. You don't deserve to be a servant anymore." He said with a smile. As he said this he gingerly got down on one knee much to the shock of his family and Gabriella.

"Troy, what are you doing?" she asked while tears were coming down her face. "I'm taking back what my family almost took away." Troy replied while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small navy blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a 20 carrot gold ring. "Gabriella Anne Montez I Love you and you're my happy ending, my one true love and my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rags and ashes could never hide your beauty. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked while smiling up at his true love.

Gabriella stood there speechless while the rest of the bolton family simply stared. "YES! YES! I will marry you troy!" she exclaimed while jumping into his arms and kissing him soundly while troy twirled her around.

After he set her down and had slipped the ring on her finger he motioned for the driver to take her bag back out of the trunk. Gabriella smiled. "My fairytale is coming true Troy." She said smiling up at him.

"It most certainly is my love, it most certainly is." Troy said back before kissing her again.

Gone were the servant girl days that she had come to know and with a little faith her fairytale had come true.

The End


End file.
